rescued love
by julissa400
Summary: Sakura and Neji are really close but Neji's bluffing but when Sakura see Sasuke on Sasuke on her mission will Neji get jealous or will he come clean on his bluff
1. Chapter 1

(A/N:this is my first fanfic pleased don't make fun of me)

hope you like it pleased reveiw

* * *

"Sakura ... Sakura open up we have a mission" Naruto said knocking on the at the door frantically

" i hope he's not here for cookies at three in the morning" Sakura whispered to herself as she got up and opened the door and went to the bathroom for shower. Naruto who is used to her apartment got in and went straight into the kitchen for some in instant Raman while he watched t.v.

"who are we on the mission with" Sakura asked still in the bathroom

"Hinata and Neji". Sakura blushed and smiled Sakura had bin going out with Neji for only a week now.

"so aren't you excited that your going to be on a mission Neji" Naruto teased Sakura ignored the stupid question as she went into the kitchen to pick up her ringing cell phone.

"hello" she answered

"hey Sakura" it was Neji Sakura blushed at the sound of his voice when Naruto saw this he got on the other line to ease drop

"so are you excited about our first mission together"

"yeah I'm really looking forward to it"

"why don't i pick you up to go to the hokage at 5 if thats alright with you" Neji asked blushing on the other line while Sakura 's heart sang

"yes I'd love that"

"I'll see you then" Neji said

"bye" Sakura hung up the phone

"Naruto leave!" Sakura shouted

"why because Neji is going to come soon" Naruto teased Sakura clench her fist Naruto who didn't want to get punched stopped teasing her

"ok I'm leaving ... but whatever happened to Sasuke your one and only true love ... or have you just forgotten" Naruto said walking out the door and closing the door behind him, he couldn't stand Sakura with any one eles but Sasuke tears ran down sakura's face as she rushed out the door Naruto was still on his first flight of stairs

"why should i care about him no matter how much i loved him he would just insult me or turn me down and now he's gone" she shouted down the stairs Naruto made his way up the stairs again and looked at the gushing tears in her eyes finally he responded

"you still love him don't you" Sakura nodded her head

"but i want to move on but i don't know if i can" Sakura admitted Naruto gave her a comforting hug and said

"if thats so go on and move on but you'll never find true love like the love you had for Sasuke" Naruto departed from Sakura

"I've got to go now remember Tsunde's at five" Naruto said sliding down the banister down the stairs Sakura opens the door to her apartment and jolted in shocked their sitting on her bed was neji. Neji had heard everything Sakura had said to Naruto and he didn't like the fact that Sakura was still in love with Sasuke but the thing Sakura didn't know was neji was none for cheating his heart truly belong to Tenten but why was he doing this he like Sakura but only as a friend a very close friend but not a girlfriend Neji wanted to come clean but was frighten of what Sakura may think of him after he still wanted to be her friend they shared secrets and problems that they would solve together they had a strong bond a bond neji was not willing to lose but how would he brake it down to her Sakura was he's closest friend would he keep her or would i just fall apart of course if that were to happen Neji would never forgive himself

"hey Neji" Sakura said trying to hide the fact that she was frightened of the fact that Neji got into her apartment

"how did you get in here" she was curious to know

" your door was open, sorry for the startled" Neji said looking away then Sakura frowned

"whats wrong" she sat on the bed beside Neji, Neji didn't even bother to look at her or answer her question she crawled unto his back and rubbed on his shoulder and kissed him on the cheek trying to get his attention

"come on neji tell me whats up with you" she pouted Neji couldent stand the face that she made when she pouted he chuckled

"ok, ok i'll tell you" he paused and face her she was smiling anxious to know what was on his mind he took a deep breath

" what is a kind of person that does something really wrong" Neji asked Sakura gave him a confused look

" i... guess a bad person" Sakura answered

"but what if that person didn't know what they were doing would they still be a bad person" Neji asked Sakura gave Neji a look she didn't know were he was going with this

"then i guess he's not a bad person he's probably misunderstood or is confuse" Sakura said back to him Neji pondered for a moment

"say the persons is confuse and comes clean with the person he or she did wrong to will their friendship stand or fall" Neji heart pounded as he broke a sweat

"depends on 1:how strong the friendship was 2:depends on the situation 3: on the person thats willing to come clean" Sakura responded neji was some what confused

"what do you mean it depends on the person thats willing to come clean ?" Neji asked again Sakura was surprised to see that Neji didn't understand what she was saying usually Neji understood everything she would say

"i mean, the person know what she or he has done is she or he willing to take a risk knowing what she or he has done wrong and come clean or will the person truly be a bad person and keep it there selves" Neji was surprised this came out of Sakura but he took her words and kept them

"thanks Sakura i think thats what i needed" he reworded her with a kiss on the cheek she blushed

" your welcome but tell me tiger what was this all about who's this person we're talking about" Neji eyes widened his heart started pounding he couldn't tell Sakura they were talking about him

"um...a friend of mine that got himself into a mess" Sakura knew their was something not right about this she always could tell when neji was lying then she remembered

"omg i almost forgot about tsunde it's 4:55!!!!!! we only have 5 minutest to get their !!!!!!!!!" Sakura broke out into a stress sigma she was searching frantically for her ninja tools and her solidary pills when they were all on her bed Neji loved to see Sakura go crazy to him it was comedy

"Sakura calm down your ninja stuff are right here, climb on my back we'll get their in no time" Neji said she finally snapped out of it

"are you saying I'm slow" sakura teased as she clipped on her ninja pouch to her belt then climb on too Neji's back

"yeah pretty" Neji teased back

"are you sure I'm not to heavy for you "Sakura asked

"no your light as a feather" with that Neji took off full speed with out warning Sakura's heart raced she really was ready for that take off she held on to Neji for deer life neji chuckled, it wasn't long before they meet up with Naruto and Hinata they got at the hokage at 5:00 on the dot they all sighed a sigh of relief


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: ok hear goes the second chapter as i said befor please don't make fun of me please)

please review ... i give you **CANDY **

* * *

They walked into the hokage's office to find that the Tsunade was already waiting for them

"so you guys made it on time, you guys will be on an A ranked mission by yourselves i hope that i can trust you that no one may come back pregnant" they all blushed but then nodded their heads

" you guys will be escorting a princess to her prince in a far away country of curse there will be rode ninja and so on and so fourth" Tsunade explained it wasn't long before they were on their way after about 4 hours later they got to the princesses palace they greeted the the princess and asked her some question turned out that she was greeting married against her will to a guy she never meet Naruto almost threw a fit when he heard this and the princess giggled at Naruto's immaturity

"Naruto calm down it what i must do for my fathers kingdom" the princess said in a sad voice the princess also announced that they were going to travel by trailer Naruto didn't like guarding trailers dawn finally fell and it was time for supper but Sakura wasn't hungry something was bothering her

"I'm going to take a walk" she said as she made her way into a near by forest she walked until she found a water fall connected to a running stream it was almost a fairytale the way the moonlight bounced off the clear water giving it an a beautiful glow Sakura was almost breathless

"its beautiful" she whispered to herself then a voice came from a bush

"not as beautiful as you" the voice said

* * *


End file.
